Mission Marvey
by Raven Carmichael
Summary: An associate at Pearson Hardman has had enough of the tension between Harvey and Mike. Thus begins Mission Marvey.
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first "Suits" fanfiction and also my first time writing yaoi(or slash). Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Suits". That belongs to the USA Network.

* * *

Prologue

A plan began to form within the conundrums of her complex mind. If she can't get those two to see what's been in front of them all this time then her name isn't Tiffany Renoir, Associate at Pearson Hardman; but she couldn't pull this off on her own (not that she can't mind you.) She just can't afford to have it blow up in her face after putting in so much effort. Perhaps she can persuade Donna to help her out. The redhead is sure to jump at the chance to help her with this flawless plan since she too, is fed up with the tension that's been hovering around a certain senior partner and his genius associate. Oh, this shall be fun. Very fun indeed. Now to find Donna...


	2. Finding Donna

9A.M., the start of yet another productive workday at the Pearson Hardman law firm. Tiffany decided to come in early today so that she can speak to Donna about her genius plan. Once she settled in at her cubicle in the bullpen, she got up from her chair and walked towards Donnas' area. As soon as she neared the secretary's desk, she saw that the redhead was not there. "I wonder where she could be?" Tiffany thought to herself as she stopped dead in her tracks after coming to a realization that Donna hasn't come in yet. She then turned to walk back towards her cubicle, making a mental note to find Donna when she's on her lunch break.

Then, as she rounded a corner towards the bullpen, she came face to face with Harold, a fellow associate who has harboured a secret crush on her ever since she came to work at Pearson Hardman. She smiled politely at the meek, curly-haired man and went on her way not hearing the audible sigh that escaped Harold's lips as she walked past him. Tiffany was aware that Harold has a secret crush on her but he's more like a little brother to her than a potential boyfriend. She can get any man she wants but working at a firm like Pearson Hardman, the possibility of having a social life is slim to none with the exception of Happy Hour with her friends from back home whenever they came to New York to visit her.

Her almond-shaped midnight blue eyes saddened at the thought of her friends from back home in Canada. She moved to New York after she graduated from university and applied to attend Harvard Law after settling down in the city. It was hard for her to say goodbye to her friends but she had to think of the future and New York is the future. She shook her head, trying to get all thoughts of negativity from her mind. She has to concentrate on the task at hand and taking a stroll down Memory Lane was not one of them.

She made it back to her cubicle just as the other associates, including the blue-eyed genius associate, started to mill in. Tiffany tried to hide the excitement that started to bubble up within her as Mike walked to his own cubicle as best she could. After all, she is known to have the perfect poker face among her friends. She smiled in greeting to Mike and went back to typing on her computer, waiting anxiously for her lunch break to start so she can find Donna and put Mission Marvey into effect.

Time flew by faster than The Flash as Tiffany stopped her work and glanced at the wall clock and realized that it's the start of her lunch break. She quickly rose from her chair at top speed. Almost toppling her chair over when doing so but she doesn't notice because she has one thing on her mind and that is to find Donna. She walked as fast as her long legs can carry her towards the secretary's area. She was relieved and ecstatic to see the redhead sitting at her desk rapidly typing away on her keyboard. She slowed down to a normal pace and walked casually over to the secretary's desk and said in the most casual voice that she could "Hello Donna. It's a beautiful day to practice law isn't it?" "Hello Tiffany. You sound rather cheery this morning and it's not even Happy Hour yet. What can I do for you?" Replied Donna with a warm smile on her face. "Just enjoying another fun-filled day at the best law firm in all of New York City." Said Tiffany with a bright, sunny smile. "Actually, you _can_ do something for me but I can't tell you what here. " Tiffany said again using her best stage whisper voice. She wanted to tell the redhead about her plan to put Harvey and Mike together without them finding out that she's the one playing Cupid in the strictest confidence.

No one else other than Donna and herself needs to know about the plan unless either one of them wants to call for back-up for lack of a better word. Donna, seeing that curiosity is slowly getting the best of her, got up from her chair, went around her desk and followed the raven-haired girl into an empty conference room. "Well what is it that you wanted my help with?" Asked Donna as she entered the empty conference room and turned around to face Tiffany. "Well you know the tension between Mike and Harvey?" Donna nodded "Well, I'm going to do something about resolving said tension between them." Tiffany finished with a wide grin across her beautiful features. "How are you going to do it?" Donna asked with one eyebrow raised in intrigue and confusion. Tiffany then walked closer to the redhead, looked over her shoulder to make certain that no one is going to walk by and hear their conversation, and then leaned in as if she has a big secret to tell and said, "Here's what I'm going to do…"

"Do you really think that it will work?" Donna asked after a few moments' silence as Tiffany finished telling the red-head of her ingenious plan. "It's only the beginning but I'm 110% positive that it will work." Tiffany said confidently. "What if Jessica finds out about this? You know as well as I do that the firm has a very strict policy about inter-office dating." Donna stated matter-of-factly. "I'm aware of the firm's policy on inter-office dating which is why I'm going to try my hardest to keep this thing under wraps so that in the event that the plan backfires, God forbid, then no-one save us will know about it and everything will go back to the way it was before." Tiffany said with conviction. Donna, still feeling a bit skeptical, nodded in agreement nonetheless for the sake of finally bringing Harvey and Mike together.


	3. The Mission Begins!

Greetings fellow Readers! Apologies for this long and overdue update. It seems that school has once again taken control of my life and that I also suffered from Writers' Block. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Suits" or the characters. Just the plot, Christopher, Valkyron and of course, Tiffany.

* * *

"_Do you really think it would work?_" Donna's words played and re-played in Tiffany's mind as she left the conference room after Donna had. 'Of _course_ it will work!' Tiffany chastised herself. 'What could go wrong? It's a flawless plan!' Tiffany reached her cubicle, deep in thought and waited for the perfect moment to put her plan into motion. Then, as if on cue, Mike came back from dropping off a file in Harvey's office and Tiffany quickly bowed her head and summoned her acting skills and thought of the saddest thing that has ever happened to her. She started sniffling when she sensed that Mike was near his cubicle because she heard him ask, "Tiffany, are you alright? Why are you crying?" Concern laced in his voice. "Oh, hey Mike. I'm alright. Guess the stress of this job is getting the best of me." Tiffany replied as she lifted her head up, giving the genius associate a watery smile while mentally applauding herself on her acting skills.

"You know you can always talk to me, you know that right?" Mike asked. Tiffany nodded and gave one last sniffle and wiped her tears away with some Kleenex. "Thanks Mike. You're a good friend." Tiffany said with an "I'm OK" smile etched on her face. "Tell you what, after work today, how about we go get a drink? It'll cheer you up a bit." Mike suggested. "I don't know Mike. We both have a lot of work to do. This Valkyron case is very difficult and we need to find all the necessary evidence that's to be used in court tomorrow and you know as well as I do that the chances of anyone who works here actually having a social life outside this place slim to none." Tiffany said with uncertainty laced in her voice, once again mentally patting herself on the back for taking all those acting classes while she was in high school and university. "I know; but they don't call me a genius for nothing. I can get this done faster than you can say 'Pearson Hardman'. So how about it?" Mike asked with a sincere smile across his soft features.

"I don't know…" Tiffany said hesitantly. "Come on, it's just a couple of drinks among friends. What harm will it do?" Mike said. Just as Tiffany was about to reply, a certain senior partner casually strolled into the bullpen and gave Mike a look that said "shouldn't you be working?" Mike rolled his eyes at the look Harvey gave him and returned to his cubicle to finish what he was currently working on. "You know, if you can't finish all this work without being distracted, then maybe I should re-assign this to someone else who _can_." Harvey said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Mike resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and said, "I _can_ finish this work, Harvey and for your information, I wasn't distracted. I was trying to comfort a fellow associate because she's feeling a little down in the dumps." Mike said, pausing briefly to glance at Tiffany, who was staring at the case file in front of her and typing rapidly on her computer, her face devoid of the emotions that surfaced before Harvey came into the bullpen.

"Is that right?" Harvey asked with one perfect eyebrow arched in curiosity as he turned toward Tiffany's cubicle and observed the female associate and turned back to face Mike again. "Yes, Harvey. That's right. Now unless there's something else that you wanted me to do, I'm going to get back to work now." Mike said once Harvey turned to face him. "Actually, there _is_ something that I want you to do for me." Harvey said. "Proof these Carmichael briefs by noon tomorrow and not a second later." Mike took the small stack of briefs from Harvey and set them on his desk. Harvey then turned around to walk back to his office and just as he was about to turn the corner, he said to Mike, "Oh, and Mike? Once you're done with the Carmichael briefs, there's a pro-bono case on my desk that I want you to take care of first thing tomorrow morning. I'd take care of it myself if I could but I _do_ have a reputation to uphold." Harvey finished with a smirk on his face. "Fine, Harvey. I will take care of it first thing tomorrow." Mike said exasperatedly. As soon as the last word came out of Mikes' mouth, Harvey was gone and Mike slowly trudged back to his cubicle to finish his current work so that he can start on the Carmichael briefs and he'll worry about Harvey's pro-bono case tomorrow morning.

"Guess we won't be able to get that drink after all huh?" Tiffany said to Mike once Harvey was out of earshot. "Yeah. Maybe we'll get that drink some other time." Mike said in agreement as he walked back to his cubicle. "I couldn't agree more." Tiffany said. '_Now, let Mission Marvey begin!_' Tiffany thought as she put Stage 2 of her plan into motion. She knew that working at Pearson Hardman puts a damper on ones' personal life because it's a stressful and high-pressure job but she is determined to make her plan work for Mike's sake as well as Harvey's because like Harvey, Tiffany also knows how to read people and can tell whether or not they're trying to hide their true feelings from the object of their affection. In Mikes' case, it is obvious that he has deep feelings for his boss and mentor but knows that the firm does not allow inter-office dating amongst employees much less employees/employers and on top of that, Mike just went through a really bad break up a month ago when his ex-boyfriend Christopher broke his heart into a million tiny pieces when Mike caught Christopher cheating on him with another man when he came home from work one evening. She knows all this because she once caught Mike silently crying in the file room and found out the whole story straight from the horse's mouth. So Mike tried to hide the pain of his heartbreak by working as much as he can and acts like everything's shiny and bright when he banters with Harvey. Yet there's a thick tension between them and Tiffany knows deep within her heart that those two belong together like pieces of a puzzle. She then pulled something out from her desk drawer and she got up from her chair and walked towards the copy room and hoped that it will help guide the two lawyers towards the path of happiness.

* * *

The copy room huh? What is Tiffany planning to do once she's there? Will her plan work like she said it would? Stay tuned for the next installment of "Mission Marvey"!


End file.
